


New dragon is coming

by Jonerys_Dragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Game of Thrones spoilers, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Jonerys AU Fest, Jonerys Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_Dragon/pseuds/Jonerys_Dragon
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen heard about lie of northern people. Jon Snow was manipulate with his love. But some day he realized that she is a love of his life.They need to be together especially now when new dragon is coming.Dany is happy about this news. She try to trust Jon again.Sansa isn't a happy for this situation.





	New dragon is coming

-You are Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen. Everyone thought that time of dragons is over but you broke this stereotype. You aren’t ordinary woman Daenerys. _ Said Missandei.

\- It’s not possible. I can’t be a mother. I really can’t…

-You don’t know this Daenerys. Ser Jorah said that Samwel Tarly is the best maister . He survived him. Go with him and he will tell you what is true. Just go…

-I don’t want disappointing

-You don’t lose nothing. Just go…

“ How can I fight this war if I am a pregnant? How can I help Jon and another people? ”

She touched her belly. Dany can’t imagine was there baby or no but felt enormous pain.

“ How can I protect you from everything? I couldn’t protect Rhaego and now?… A long night is coming and… can’t imagine what Can I do. ”

She cleaned her tears and continued walk.

“Jon…Jon… where are you?”

She needed to show him. Looked around in garden but couldn’t find.

“ I am not alone.” _ She thought_ “ We are strong together”

She wanted to Knock in Sam’s chamber but hear Voice of Sansa. She was talking louder and screaming.

-We can’t give order this woman to take our home. We return in Winterfell with blood. So many Northern men died for Battle Of The Bastards. When She was traveling in free cities we fought for North. She hasn’t order to come here like our queen

-Have we another way? What we can do? Tell me Sansa and I will…

-Jon.

-What we can do? We can’t win in this war alone.

-And slept with Daenerys because of this?

-You don’t understand nothing

-I am not a baby and I saw more than you can imagine. I know political games. I was living with Lannisters diring years. And They are the best gamers ….trust me… You aren’t gamer Jon and when she understands about your lie…

Jon felt enormous shame and pain in his heart. He couldn’t imagin this.

-What told her? Everything what she wanted to hear with your lips?

\- Sansa …_ Jon was angry.

-“You aren’t like another woman?”_ She smiled. Dany felt unbelievable pain inside her body. She remembered his words in Dragonpit_ “Told how were you sorry about her dragon? ”

_Sansa_ Jon screamed

-This beasts

“They aren’t beasts for me. They are my children” _ remembered her words

He wanted to tell this but couldn’t.

Samwel looked his face. Jon was absolutely in desperate.

“-He wasn’t lie. He love her” _ He thought_“ Sansa don’t know him but I do. He is my friend. I know him.”

Jon stand up and left this room immediately.He imagined her parfume smell When opened the door . Looked around but no one was there.

Danny was walking so quickly in God’s wood. She was feeling that couldn’t breathe. Her whole body was paralyzed. She felt how lost her Barre hands When dropped Down in snow. Danny wanted to try deep breath but really couldn’t. Her face touched cold ground and lost mind.

After long time Missandei try to find her but couldn’t. She wasn’t in chamber, Hall, garden…

-Tiryon were is queen.

-I don’t know.

-How can you drink every time?

-I don’t know. Go and searching with her lovers. Probably they found very close place and now…

He stopped immediately when Jon entered the great Hall.

-No he is here.

-Who?

-Her secret lovers

Missandei turned around.

-When do you saw our queen last time?

\- Morning. She wanted to meet Samwel Tarly . I go and asked him

-Is she ok?

\- maybe …

Missandei gone.

\- Lord Tiryon , What happened? _ asked Ser Davos

-I don’t know. I am drinking and Missandei try to find our queen.

-where is she

-I can’t imagine. Just disappeared…

\- Maybe you need sleep Lord Lannister

-No No No… When I am drinking , I can know more things. Just leave me alone my Lord

Tiryon smiled.

-Why are you smiling so louder Lord Tyrion? _asked Jon

\- Why are you interesting? This is special relationship of me and wine. You are the king in the North, My queen is queen of seven kingdom and I am the king of wine. Ah , Oh yes where is our queen?

-Daenerys? probably in her chamber.

-No, No ,No… Missandei can’t find her. She went with Tarly…

-Who Tarly? Sam?

-Yes. Here is one and only Tarly.

\- where is Missandei?

\- Are you nervous about your lovers?

\- I think Lord Tyrion needs rest. _smiled Ser Davos

Jon turned around and walked with Sam. During this day was cold and snowing.

\- She didn’t come here? _ asked Missandei

\- No Lady Missandei. I didn’t meet our queen today. I am so sorry.

-She wanted to meet you

-What happened? _ asked Jon and entered the room.

-I can’t find queen.I don’t know where is she.

\- Are you searching good in her chambers or …

\- She wanted to meet Sam this morning. She needs his help. I was waiting her chambers but didn’t back.

-this morning?

-Yes, She has a lot of enemy here. If she…

-Go and show her chamber. I will try to find in garden.

Missandei walked so quickly in Castle.

-Ok, I go and find her_ Said Jon. Probably she walking in castle.

-Jon…

-Yes….

-She wanted to meet me . She was here…

-You saw her. Why aren’t you tell me?

-No, I didn’t meet with her

\- I don’t understand

\- She was here am morning. When you and Lady sansa talk about your lie. She heard everything.

Jon felt how lost his whole power. His eyes become dark like never.

-No.

-She hear and … because of this didn’t return in castle

Jon closed his eyes and remembered her perfume . He smelled this in morning when left this chambers.

“- every man who was in my life pained me Jon. Only you…only you can makes me happy. ”

Jon felt warm tears in his eyes.

“everyone destroyed me. You are only one who I have. who I need. I was standing in Eastwatch and wait you. Because I can’t live without you. ”

He remembered every word what she tells him during their relationship.

“ When Drogo pained me …I thought …I kill myself and everything will over. I am tired Jon. I can’t another disappoint.”

Jon imagined the worse what she could do.

“ Do You need this throne Jon? You think that deserve more than me? You can sit… I need family Jon and you are my family. You are my home. When I see you understand that I am not alone in this world. ”

-Sam, Tell me that this isn’t true

-probably but I am not sure.

-I need to find her

-Jon

-I need to find her now. Ghost com with me.

Ghost was running in front of Jon. He tried to see her silver hair between another people but She wasn’t there.

-where are you?_ He murmured_ Really? Do You heard my words?

He imagined how could she feel now. Pain was enormous inside his heart. Teaers dropped down on his face.

When she fall on the ground lost her mind. Her hair and snow connected each other. Danny felt how frozen her whole body but couldn’t stand. She murmured a little words so quiet and closed her eyes. The lasr thing what she heard was moan of Wolf.

She didn’t remember absolutely nothing.

She lost her whole feelings.

-Your grace? Are you Ok?_ said someone and try to take his hands.

her whole face was red and frozen.

He was hound. Take her petite body with his hand and walked in castle.

-What happened?_ screaming Missandei

-I found her body in God’s wood. Probably lost her mind.

-She needs fire and maister_ said Missandei.

-What happened?_ asked Arya and look at Sansa

\- I don’t know and I don’t interesting.

-Arya can you find Jon and tell that queen is here? He wanted to find her.

-Ok.

Sam walked in castle.

-Sam can you see ? She need your help_ said Missandei

-Of course

-Everyone left this room now. _she said _ she need warm and …

\- why did she want to meet me this morning? anything heppen?

-Yes

-What?

\- We think that she is a pregnant

Sam remembered Jon. His lie…or true… “what he can do now?” _ thought

\- can you show her?

-Yes of course

-Can you understand what is true about her pregnancy? is shw or no?

-Yes I can. But can I touch ?

-Of course.

-where is she? _ asked Jon.

\- Jon , Sam is with her. Just wait…

\- she knows …_ he murmured…._ she knows…

\- what are you talking about?

\- about my lie

\- how?

\- she heard. what can I do now?

Arya saw

tears in his eye.

\- are you crying? Jon…. Godss… you…?

-How can I see her eyes after that day?

\- you …

she wants to talk with him but the door opened and Sam coming.

\- is she ok?

\- better but she needs rest. Do you want to see?

\- yes, but…but…

He didn’t know what can do…. what he can tell…

Jon entered the room.. Missandei stand up.

\- she needs rest

\- he needs to stay_ said Danny

\- your grace…

\- you can go my friend

\- are you sure?

\- absolutely.

Jon tried to looked around. He couldn’t see her eyes.

\- Why can’t you see my eyes? You need to hugs me like old time.

\- Dany …

\- what? _ her voice was tired and slowly_ just …

\- stop please… You were…

-I was… I knew always …

-what?

\- third of them… Third betrayal…One for blood, one for gold and one for love… They told me this in house undying but …but I couldn’t imagine that probably you could do that. I thought that you were better than another … I trusted you more then myself. Tyrion told me thousand time but…

Her smile was full of pain.

-Dany I can’t tell you something. You…

-why? I just want to know why?

-I … _ he lost his voice. his whole body was trembling. Trembling for her pain and disappoin

\- am I deserve this? I was one and only who try to believe you, try to protected you…I risked my life for you. My dragon died because I couldn’t leave you. Because I loved you.

She was crying and lost her voice with tears.

\- I give you everything what I could. My heart, my dreams, my body… Just I need to know why?

He imagined how stopped his heart.

\- I told you about my life. My pains and feelings. And you play with them… who are you Jon? What kind person are you?

\- please Dany…

\- never… never call me like that.

\- I don’t want… I don’t Dany.

\- Do you remember what you told me one time?

\- I told you so many things

\- so many lie… just correct_ she said

His whole body was in shock

\- “I always dreamed that never painted woman who became mother of my child. ” do you remember your words?

\- Yes, I do.

\- I am not only one who torture for your lie.. for your wrongs. This is your punishment Jon Snow. You destroyed future of our baby… innocent baby…

He wanted to hugged with her. Kissed …but his whole body was paralyzed.

-You…You…

\- get out

-Dany listen to me

-Get out from my chumber Jon Snow_ screaming with her whole voice and felt how lose power_ When this war over I will travel in kings landing and if you try to touch my baby I will burn you alive.

\- Dany, I want to explain

\- Enjoy with your winning Lord Snow.  
Jon left her chamber and Walked so quickly. His whole eyes was full of tears.He pained whole body. Couldn’t forgot her eyes , her trembling lips …She was right.She didn’t deserve this.Dany was one and anly person who really believed him. Didn’t interesting who was he… Bastard or Son of Rhaegar.Jon was important for her.During years later she was only one who loved him without another interes.She loved him.and now?

-Jon what happened?_ asked Arya

-I lost everything. I am the most horrible man now.

-Jon…

-I pained one and only person who loved me. She didn’t deserve this Arya. No one knows him. Arya I make the most terrible mistake in my life

-You need to talk with queen

-She don’t want and I lost her. I lost her and my child too.

-she is a pregnant?

-Yes she is. we could be true family but I lost every chance. She hates me now and she is right. I pained mother of my baby.

-Jon. Calm down. Give her time and… everything will be ok.

-Nothing will be ok Arya. I broke her heart …Her hopes and everything. And why? She was innocent and I give the chance another people to pained her. I didn’t protect her. Who I am after all that? Who I am Arya

-Person … who makes a mistakes like everyone.

-I thought about my duty…my responsibility and forgot who I am. I am not monster who she thinks about me.

-I know Jon. And do you know what I think about her?

Jon stopped and looked at his sister.

-She is a good person. Our family stay full and strong If she became a queen after Roberts Rebellion. We need queen like Daenerys. Our world will become a better.

-I think so …

\- I heard so many gossips about Daenerys When I lived in Braavos. She is a hero for ordinary people. We don’t need hero only for lords and big houses. We need people’s hero Jon.

-My dear. How you grow up. _ Jon smiled

-Sansa is a still little girl. You told lie for her stupidities. She doesn’t know what is good or worse. She is seeing this world like lady Sansa Stark. Not like ordynary person who need to protected her people. She returns in Winterfell, fight for Winterfell because she feels like queen here. She always wanted become a queen Jon. I know this… Her situation is the most important for her mind. She is my sister and I love her but …I know what are she thinking. Her ambitions is very dangerous Jon. She grew up with Cersei Lannister, With Little finger, With Lannisters… Don’t trust her .

-How can I return back Daenerys?

-She loves you Jon. I know… Queens and Dreamer girls can’t forget her love in one day. fight for your love Jon. Probably we will die tomorrow…You can live today for your feelings.

-and my baby_ she smiled like stupid boy. _ can you imagine my baby? It’s inside her. can you imagine how happy is she now? She thought that never be a mother…and this day I can’t hugs her and tell how love.

\- wait. Just wait somfew time and try to tolk with again.

During one week she slept in her bed. Try to care herself but couldn’t eat. Every moment feels bad. In night when she wasn’t sleep try to talk with baby. Touched her small belly and just smiled.

But never forgotten Jon. Her love … Father of her child. She wanted him…his hug, his love, his kiss…. but couldn’t…She felt alone like never during her life. One night she decide that talk with Jon about everything. She needs to saw him. She couldn’t anymore. Her feelings was full of terror. Her whole body was paralyzed. She stands up and dressed but until opened the door she heard knock.

-Who is here in this time?

she surprised.Daenerys opened the dor and meet his gaze. She wanted to hugged him like never. Told how needed him but stay her plase and looked like beast.

-What are you doing here?

-I need to talk with you Dany

-I don’t want.

-Danny please. I will sit here with your door until change your mind.

-Ok…_ she try to closed the door but Jon catch it and entered the room

-what are you doing? What do you think who I am?_ she screaming

-my love_ He answered

-please. _ Dany smiled with panic_ Your lies is over.

-But my love not.

-who believe your words?

\- don’t interesting Dany. I love you mor than anything…. more than myself. I lied you…yes…you are right but not everything.

-Just stop…

-No, I have my true version about this story.

-what version? I heard everything

\- not everything. Do you show how I left Sam’s chamber when Sansa try to defeat your person?

Dany stopped.

\- No, and I don’t interesting too.

\- I felt your perfume outside. Perfume who I love so … your smell makes me mad.

Jon was standing near her body. He can touch her every moment.

\- Dany, I know … how I was hurting your heart. But I can’t lose you and our baby too.

-you come here for baby?

\- I am here for you both. Love of my life and baby of my part.

Jon deep breath and looked her face.

\- my angel.

\- Jon…please stop

\- I am proud… my baby will have the most beautiful and noble mom… I love you Dany. I really love you and … I am so sorry. please forgive me. I did that about mu responsibilities. I thought that this becomes a easy but… I couldn’t control my feelings. I didn’t lie you…I lied this lords and Sansa about you. I love you Dany… Don’t believe me?

-no…_she said

-Do you want to kill me?

-what?- she confused

\- kill me and everything will over… _She was in shock. Jon take his swords in his hand_ take this and do wat you want. The last thing what I will tell you became “I love you”.

Dany take her hands back and looked at him. His eyes was dark and full of sad.

-Jon take this sword with you_ she ordered.

\- Why? If you don’t believe me and I am not important for you? Just kill me and finish everything. I give swords in my heart another time to.

He opened her shirt and showed his barre chest.

\- come on Dany. I am here.

-Jon please closed your clothes

-never. We decide this today. I made a mistake. I know this but I deserve second chance. Everyone deserve second chance….I gave you second chance when bend the knee and I shawed your real face. You are better than I thought…You deserve more than me…I know…

he makes a one stap near her body. He felt how touched cold swords on the skin. He remembers this horrible memories. Closed his eyes and wait.

-fast please- he murmured.

Dany casted the sword on the floor. Her warm and petite hands touched his chest. He felt her lips with his neck. Queen’s whole body was trembling.

-how I can do that …how… _ She moaned. Jon felt her wet face on the skin.

-Chshhhhh my love. Everything is over. No one hurt you again. Please forgive me …please.

-Jon. I need you…I need your love. Now more than ever…Jon I am afraid…Jon…

\- don’t, never my love

-I am alone…I was always alone …

-You aren’t.

-Promice me?

-I swear love.

-Our baby. Can you imagine? _ she smiled. This was the most beautiful thing what he ever seen.

-Your eyes is full of Stars.

-how not. I thought that never been a mother.

-and I always knew that you deserve this.

-my heart is full of love.

-I think about him during thia days. I can’t sleep…I swear my love.

Dany smiled and hugged him.

-what?_ he asked

-I miss you Jon. I miss your sweet kiss.

\- I miss your sweet and warm lips too.

He lying down on the bed and kissed softly. Her whole body was different now. her smell was absolutly amazing. “what a sweet you are” _ he murmured and kissed.  
“ I don’t want to sleep alone one more days Jon. I need You. I am afraid every night when I stay alone. No one loves me here Jon. They want to hurt me.” Jon felt his heart broken.  
“ No one can hurt you until I am alive my queen. Not you and not our baby. I am staying here this day and end of my days”. Jon entered inside her slowly. This was the most beautiful time what she ever had. She felt his love …She moaned with his ear and kissed his neck.  
“Jon…Jon…My king…My love…”.  
She felt his seed deep inside her and smiled. Dany tried to still strong.Jon slipped on her body and kissed her nipples. She moaned again until his lips touched her belly. It was small but the most sweetest what he ever felt.Jon smiled. Her hands was dancing inside his dark hair. Jon kissed her clit and she felt another orgasm. This was like paradise. Everything was perfect. Dany was sleeping in her arms and was absolutely calm  
"You are like angel …Your face and silver hair…You makes me happy my queen” _ He murmured and hugged her body stronger . In this time she was like little baby.  
Early morning she stand up and dressed. Jon set behind her and kissed hungry.  
“ can you walking? are you ok?” Dany smiled  
“ I am ok Jon. Better than ever.” . He saw hands on her belly.  
“ Mom try to protect him? ”_ their hand met each other.  
"always” Jon hugged more stronger.  
“ The most beautiful mother in whole world. Do you know that you are the most beautiful thing in my life?”.  
Danny stopped and looked at him  
" I know. I always knew Jon. But we need to go in gret hall now" Jon surprised. He thought that two of them entered in Hall different ways.  
“Don’t give me your arm?” She smiled.

when they entered the room everyone looking them. Arya smiled. Bran hadn’t reaction like he knew everything. sansa’s face changed immediately.  
“What the hell they doing? _ Tyrion asked.  
” I interesting too Lord Tyrion.“_ asked Sansa.

Danny was smiling and really happy in this morning. She didn’t interesting their negatives.  
"Lord Tyrion I have very good news for you” Said queen" Probably you can thinking about less problems until yesterday.“

"what about my queen?_ Tyrion was surprised.

"for example about my heir. I know that you are very nervous about this”_ Tyrion was in shocked but not surprised. Jon was Targaryen too. In logical situation he becomes queens heir.

“I understand your grace”_ He said and looked ar them" Jon is really good candidate. My great respect for you.“

” are you intoxicated with wine?“ _ she said with smile.Jon looked at her face. She was absolutely with shine. Her whole body was shining. ” I am with child Lord Tyrion. And my baby become true Targaryen. Heir of iron throne. Heir of my kingdom, my cities and my khalasar.“ _Tyrion looked at her face. He was absolutely in shock. The queen smiled her hand and touched Jon’s arm. ” we will become a parents the most powerful baby in whole world. Our dragon is coming"

“congratulations my queen. I am really in shock but this is the greatest news now. ”

“ and we need to will marry each other. ”_ said Jon. Sansa’s face changed immediately and looked at Jon but in this moment he interested nothing without his family …His woman and baby._ Will you Merry with me my queen? I take permission from your hand Lord Tyrion Lannister.“

"Both have a my permission. we need wedding so quickly. Until her belly is small. We don’t need gosips”  
\- Ah Lord Tyrion always think like politic man.

“what are you doing Jon. This is what you want? We talked about this” _ screamed Sansa. Tyrion and other ones can’t understand . _ “This woman who wants to take our house. How can you call her your love? how can you Merry with her? This is your words?"

“I will marry love of my life Sansa… Mother of my child and I am the most happiest person in whole world.You can’t change my mind. Just sit down and quiet.”

“I am lady of North and I will not give you order…”

“I am king in the north and I don’t need your order about my decision. ” _ He said_ “ If you continued your stupidities about our house I will remember you who I am really …”

"- He is a dragon and Dragons isn't a slave. He doesn't need your permission about nothing Lady stark. We are dragons and We will make our decision without you. Don't understand?_ said Daenerys  
"- I talk with my brother. And he isn't a dragon. He is a Stark"  
"- How dare you to talk with me like this? what are you thinking who I am? "_ Dany screamed and stand up_ "I am the queen of seven kingdom and I don't interesting your decision. I am one and only here whos decision is important. Don't awake a dragon imside me ..?"  
-And what can you do your grace? Just say. perhaps he looks your real face. Who you are and what you can  
-Sansa, enaugh ..._ said Jon.  
-He know who I am Lady Stark but don't know about you. You wanted to our separate but this will never happen. We are connecting forever. We are family now. Real family and when we will return our house... We will be happy together. With our child and our next children and you stay here and live with your ambitions. With your stupidities. No one loves you because you are a desirable woman. Everyone will merry with you because you are a Stark from big house. Everyone will love you because your position...not your person. Everyone try to used you and your position. Like Litrlefinger , Like Lannisters, Like Boltons... You always stay a little toy. You will never imagine what was my lofe during years but I survived. Do you know why? Because of my person... Not with play or not with ambitions. People Loved me... people believed me... People stayed with me... peoples fight for me... not only because I was a Targaryen daughter of king Aerys. They was fighting for me because I was Daenerys Targaryen and I always had a my personality, my intention... you will never have this


End file.
